Field of the Invention
Air conditioner condensers are utilized in air conditioning systems and, in many commercial buildings, and are typically installed on the roof of the building in which they are to be utilized. Such condensers must be installed on a level surface in order to ensure the proper operation of the condenser and the long term functioning of the system. Since the roofs of commercial buildings are often not completely flat, and may incorporate a certain slope to promote water runoff, the installation of air conditioner condensers on the roofs of commercial buildings often requires that platforms be constructed to provide a level surface on which to place the condenser.
Generally the necessary platforms are constructed directly on the roof or on the job site to match the roof slope of the particular installation site. Varying roof slopes require each platform to be designed to and built to satisfy the specific installation site. The platforms are often constructed of wood and, as a result are subject to rot or to be otherwise compromised from exposure to the weather and elements. They are also not consistently built with a stable design, thus creating problems with the long-term quality and durability of the platforms.
It is therefore desirable to provide an air conditioner condenser platform which allows for the efficient, cost effective, stable and durable mounting of an air conditioner condenser on roofs of varying slopes. It is further desired to provide an air conditioner condenser platform that may be pre-manufactured and adjusted for installation on a wide variety of roof slopes. If is further desired that the air conditioner condenser platform be constructed from materials that are weather resistant.